Playing with fire
by SoRDiDMoRBiDSouL
Summary: Yainiki is a loud-mouthed angry teenager fed-up with her life,she discovers her demon powers and is sent away to be trained by hiei and kurama(HieixYainiki)


This story starts with a girl named Yainiki(Ya-nee-kee),she is 15 years old. she has long strawberry blonde Hair and blueish/green eyes.She lives with her humans parents.Her mother is very abusive and treats her like !#$. Her Father is always kind to her but is usually away,at work.He Teach's disabled children,or children with learning problems.But he could be mean at times,hes not a perfect father.Who is? After all the years of abuse Yainiki faced,she trusted no one,she hated people.Her Human fathers name is Yoshi(yo-she),Her human mothers name is Saieikea(sigh-e-ka).Yainiki's 'Human' last name is Taskeie(tas-kee)..Her demon last name is Nakitago(na-kita-go) Her demon mothers name is Yangki Nakitago and her demon fathers name is Yakito Nakitago.  
  
Yainiki and her mother we're fighting again. She got home from school late because she got in trouble with the bus driver. She was beating up some of the newer kids on the bus because she hated new people. She was a loner,and she didn't have many friends.But she really didn't wan't friends. She enjoyed being alone because she thought all people were stupid.  
  
She walked threw the front door,about 30 minutes late because the bus driver kicked her off the bus.  
  
"Where the hell have you been little girl?"asked her mother rudley.  
  
"Like you care."Yainiki said,trying to walk to her room.  
  
Her mother grabbed her wrist and swung her back in front of her,Yainiki lost her balance when her mom pulled her back and she fell on the floor.  
  
Then her mother picked her up by the shirt and stared at her.  
  
"Your right, i don't care"She let go of her shirt and slapped her face,she fell back down.  
  
Yainiki started balling her fists,she was really getting p/o.  
  
"But you still won't talk to me like that you little bitch"Her mother said,then she began kicking her and laughing.  
  
"Your a hopeless loser Yainiki,your a good for nothing punk,you think your something but your not"Her mother was kicking her and laughing.  
  
Then her mother turned her back for a moment to get a belt to beat Yainiki with. But Yainiki sat there,not wanting to get in more touble,she rolled into a ball and awaited her beating.She sat agenst the wall,her knees pulled close to her chest.  
  
Her mom turned back around with a large black belt in her right hand and a wicked smile on her face.  
  
She held her hand up high,looked at Yainiki,and began beating her with it. Over and over,she beat yaniki with the belt,Her legs were covered with marks and bruises from this,and from previous beatings.  
  
Tears began to form in Yainikis eyes and made their way down her face. She balled her fist with anger while her mom was still beating her. Her hands began to glow a strange redish color.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!'Yainiki Yelled,shooting a ball of enegry at her mother.  
  
Her mother flew backwards,across the room,and into the wall,and left a large hole in it. She was knocked out.  
  
Yainiki looked up to see what had happened.  
  
"Oh my G--What the hell?!"She yelled. Getting to her feet,but doing this was very painful since her legs were beated and covered in blood,scars,and bruises.  
  
She stood up,she was shaking. She slowly walked over to the phone and picked it up,she dialed her father cell phone number.  
  
"Hello?"Her father said.  
  
"Daddy"  
  
"Hey Yainiki,whats up"  
  
"Come home now..something happened"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know..Just come home now"she said  
  
"Alright..be good.i'll be home shortly"He said and hung up the phone  
  
She hung the phone up and stumbled over to her couch and flopped down. She stared at her mother on the other side of the room.  
  
"What was that? What happening to me. What am i going to do?"Questions filled Yainikis mind but she was snaped out of her thoughts wheb her father rushed in the door.  
  
He ran over to her mother,he check her pulse.  
  
"She fine,just knocked out"  
  
He picked her up and carried her to their bed room and put her in the bed. He walked back out to the living room and sat on the couch next to Yainiki.  
  
"Ok..tell me what happened.  
  
"I..don't know"  
  
"You can tell me,dont worry"  
  
"mom was beating me"Yainiki said,pointing to the marks on her legs.  
  
Her father gasped. She always told him it was from a fight or something.  
  
"She beat you?!!?!"he asked  
  
"Yeah..like she does almost everyday!!"  
  
"She told me you we're always in fights"  
  
"Well guess what?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"SHE LIED! DUH!!!"  
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't know!!"Her father yelled,throwing his arms around her.  
  
She pushed him off. But he didn't say anything.He expected this after all she has been threw.  
  
"Ok..now tell me how this all happened."  
  
"We we're argueing,she started beating me with a belt,and,some strange..'thing' came out of my hand..it looked like a ball of light or enegry or something..and it hit her and made her fly across the room into the wall"Yainiki said  
  
"Spirit enegry"He said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its spirit enegry..Its that ball of light 'thing' you shot from your hand"He explained.  
  
"How did that happen?"he asked  
  
"I don't know..i was really p/o and it just happened."she said.  
  
"I see"  
  
"Well i guess i should tell you now"He father said  
  
"Tell me what?"She said,looking VERY confused.  
  
"well..i'll put this the best way i can"  
  
"You see...your..not human"  
  
Her face grew very pale when he said this.  
  
"Then what the hell am I?"She asked.  
  
"Your a demon"  
  
Her face grew lighter than befor.  
  
"Uhh..wha?"  
  
"Demons arn't real!"She said.  
  
"Indeed they are"  
  
"Your a Fire demon of the Black Flame"He said.  
  
"Huh..look dad im just a little lost here!"she said  
  
"You will understand everything soon enough"He said.  
  
"Huh"She said,starting to get very annoyed.  
  
"Tell me now bitch!!!"Yainiki yelled at her father.  
  
"Don't worry,someone will arrive here soon to tell you everything."He said  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!?!"She said,balling her fists.  
  
Her father saw how annoyed she is,and knowing she would attack anyone,even him,He decided he better do something.  
  
"Well i wasen't going to tell you,because i thought it would confuse for more"  
  
"Tell me what!?!?!"  
  
"Some people from the Spirit world will be comming here to take you away for training,they said they will teach you how to control your powers"  
  
"You and mom are demons?"She asked  
  
"No..no..You see..We found you,we lived in a small house in the country at the time,so we took you in and took care of you..But the people from the Spirit world contacted me. They told me what you we're and that this would happen someday"  
  
"Hmm..Who are these people?"She asked.  
  
"Its been quite a while since they contacted me..I'm not sure if i remember"He laughed  
  
"Wait..i remember one of them..Koenma was his name,Ruler of the spirit world"  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it"Said her father.  
  
He got up and walked to the door and opened it slowly.  
  
There was a woman with a pink Kimono with blue hair. A tall man with long red hair. And a shorter man with blueish/black hair with a white starburst in front and a white outline.  
  
"Yes?"Said her father.  
  
"We we're sent here by Koenma,Is Yainiki here?"said botan  
  
"Ah,yes,please come in.."Then he whispers"Also,Yainiki isn't the nicest person..go easy"He said.  
  
They nodded(Except Hiei).  
  
"over there"He said,pointing to the couch for them to sit down.  
  
Kurama sat next to Yainiki,Botan next to him,and Hiei in the corner of the room.  
  
"Hello Yainiki,Her name is Botan,thats Hiei over there and My name is Kurama.  
  
She just looked at them as if she didn't give a shit.She probley didn't.  
  
"Well,we will have to be leaving soon..you should pack your stuff"Kurama said. And again she just shot him glares that said 'go the !#$ away'.  
  
"Honey run on upstares and get your stuff ready"Her father said to her.  
  
"Grrr..FINE!"she yelled..stomping upstares.  
  
There was another knock on the door.  
  
Yoshi got up and answered the door. This time there way a tall guy with short red hair and a guy in a green jump suit with black greasy hair.  
  
"uhh..i think we're late"Said Yusuke,putting his hands behind his head and yawning.  
  
"You are?"Yoshi said.  
  
"Oh..I'm Yusuke..and thats Kuwabara..uhh..Koenma sent us"Yusuke said.  
  
"Ah..ok..come on in and sit down"He said.  
  
In Yainikis room  
  
"Dammit..those stupid fuckers trying to take me away from here! Hell naw, i don't have to listen to anybody!"She said,dropping her bag of her stuff and going back down stares.  
  
"so..where is the girl we're supposed to be training?"Yusuke asked.  
  
"Right here!"she said..running towards them,her fists out and ready to fight.  
  
She threw a punch at Yusuke,put he grabbed her by her neck.  
  
"Let go!"Her father said.  
  
He let go and she fell to the ground.She didn't pass out.  
  
She got up and rubbed her neck where he grabbed it.   
  
"Never touch me!"she yelled.  
  
"Yainiki..stop it!"Her father yelled,Grabbing her wrist..But then realizing he was making a big mistake. He forgot that she would attack anyone.  
  
She turned around to see the dead man who touched her. Befor she could see who it was,she had her fist up and was ready to hit whoever it was. But someone grabbed her other wrist.  
  
She looked over that the other person. It was Kurama. She got her othe wrist free from her dad and punched Kurama's face. He didn't fall back or anything because he was much stronger than she is,but he wasent going to hurt her or anything.But he didnt let go when she punched him.  
  
"Let go!!!"  
  
"Calm down"Kurama said.  
  
"No!! i'll fuckin kill you"She said. She freed her other arm and was now punching the shit out of his face with both fists.She had great strength because she is a demon,but not nearly as good as any of the others because she wasent trained yet.  
  
A loud thump was heard and Yainiki fell over on the ground.  
  
"hiei! What did you do?!"kurama asked  
  
"I Shut her up"Hiei said.  
  
"Now what do we do?"Yusuke said.  
  
"Don't worry, i'll get her stuff,just watch her for a minute"  
  
They nodded. Kurama picked her up and sat her on the couch.Then sat back down next to Botan,and Hiei went back to the corner.  
  
Yoshi came back down stairs with her bag in his hands. He sat on the couch next to her and put her bag down.  
  
"If you all want, i can drive you back to wherever she will be training..if its on earth"Yoshi said.  
  
"Yes..its only a short distance from here"Kurama said.  
  
"Ok..Thanks"Botan said.  
  
Kurama picked Yainiki up and botan got her bag.  
  
Yoshi got his keys.  
  
"Ok..you all will have to give me directions.. I have no clue how to get there"Yoshi said.  
  
They walked outside into the drive-way. They walked up to a new looking red sports car.  
  
"it was Yainikis idea to get this car..its a little too colorful for my taste"Yoshi laughed.  
  
"well she has good taste in cars huh?"Kuwabara said.  
  
"I'll say..this car rocks"Yusuke said.  
  
Yoshi unlocked the car and they all got in, Hiei sat in the back on the left by the window. Kurama next to him. Botan in Kurama's lap because their wasnt enough room. And Kuwabara and Yusuke squeezed in on the other side. Yainiki was still passed out,she was sitting up front.  
  
"Ok you kids are going to have to tell me where this place is"  
  
Yusuke gave Him the directions to Genkais temple. Where she would be training.  
  
He pulled the car up at the end of the street,as close as he could get without going into the woods   
  
"Thanks"Kurama said,Getting out.  
  
They all got out,Kurama took Yainiki out.Botan grabbed her bag and handed it to Hiei.  
  
"Thank you so much for not hurting her too badly"Yoshi said.  
  
"well we didn't plan on hurting her at all"said kurama,sending glares at Hiei.  
  
"Hn..she wouldnt shut up"hiei said.  
  
Yoshi got in the car and waved good bye and drove off.  
  
Kurama sighed and walked up the stairs with Yainiki over his shoulder. Hiei walked behind him,he carried Yainikis bag,and Yusuke and Kuwabara already went in.  
  
They walked towards the temple. Genakai was infront of it yelling at yusuke for being a Dimwit.  
  
Kurama Walked up to Genaki and bowed and showed her Yainiki.  
  
"Ah yes..the demon girl right?  
  
"Yes master Genkai..Her name is Yainiki"Kurama said.  
  
"What happened to her,why is she like that?"Genkai asked  
  
"Well her and Hiei ..well...lets just say we had to force her out of the house"  
  
"I see..come along, i will show Her and hiei to their rooms"  
  
"WHAT"Hiei yelled  
  
"Well no body else can stay here,they have families they have to go home to,you don't"Genkai said coldly.  
  
"Hn"was all Hiei said  
  
"Here,she can stay in here,and Hiei,You will stay in this room next to hers"  
  
Kurama walked in and Sat yainiki on her bed.  
  
"She is going to be pissed off when she wakes up"Kurama laughed  
  
Kurama walked into the room where Yusuke,kuwabara and hiei we're.  
  
"You guys,we will ALL have to stay in Yainikis room,because when she wakes up,i don't think she will be too happy and she might try to run away"Kurama said.  
  
They all nodded(except Hiei)   
  
They got up and walked into the room where Yainiki was asleep.  
  
"you too hiei"Kurama said  
  
"Leave me out if this fox boy"Hiei said.  
  
"no Hiei it is your job to help us"Kurama said.  
  
Hiei sighed and walked in the other room.  
  
He sat in to the dark corner of the room. Kurama sat on the edge of the bed,and Yusuke and Kuwabara sat in the chairs.  
  
Yainiki began to awake.  
  
Kurama jumped up,and Kuwabara just looked at her,and Yusuke was ready to fight if she attacked.  
  
She began to open her eyes.   
  
She fully opened her eyes,then jumped up.  
  
'WHERE THE HELL AM I!!?!?!?!?"She screamed.  
  
"Please Yainiki,calm down"Kurama said.  
  
"Yeah i'll calm down when i stick my foot up your ass!"She said.  
  
"Nice temper"Said yusuke.  
  
"I'll show you nice"Yainiki said,jumping down from the red and decking Yusuke,Yusuke fell back a little.  
  
"Holy shit!"Yelled kuwabara  
  
"Got something to say you ugly oaf?!"She yelled,Punching the shit out of kuwabara.  
  
She finally stopped for a moment.  
  
"uhh..guys i don't think she needs our help"Kuwabara said.  
  
"!#$ straight i don't"She said  
  
Hiei runs behind her and grabs both her hands befor she goes to punch kuwabara again.  
  
"Will you stop already,this is becoming annoying"Hiei said  
  
"ERR...LET GO!She screamed.  
  
"hiei dont hurt her again"Kurama said"just hold onto her"  
  
"Sit down!!"Hiei said,,still holding onto her  
  
"Go to hell!"She yelled,Trying not to let him make her sit down,but he was too stronge.  
  
He dropped her on the bed  
  
"Let go!"She said  
  
He let go,he knew she wouldnt try it again.  
  
She sat down on the bed,she arms crossed and a p/o look on her face.  
  
"What do you want from me!?"She yelled at them.  
  
"You going to stay here and train"Kurama said.  
  
"like hell i am"she said,trying to get up,but her legs wouldnt let her.  
  
She sighed in defeat and sat agenst the wall.  
  
"Fine..Explain,but jsut remember this, i'm not listening"she said.  
  
"Theres nothing to explain really,you a demon,you have to control your powers"Kurama said  
  
She looked in the other direction as if she wasent listening.  
  
"you will start training when you are able to"Kurama said.  
  
"Well leave you to rest now,don't try and leave,it will just make things harder"Kurama said.  
  
she sighed,then went threw her bag and pulled out he pjs and got into them. They we're black with pink kittens,and the shirt says 'I Heart punk'  
  
She thought about the days events and how strange everything is. She Drifted to sleep shortly after that,she knew this night would be filled with unusual dreams...  
  
End chapter 1.. 


End file.
